


A Night in the Barn

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: Sarah enjoys a day with her puppies and is then rented out to a group of men and their animals.





	A Night in the Barn

It was one of those evenings when Sarah's owners had let her known they wouldn't be filming anything and she could do what she pleased. She had chosen to spend the evening with her puppies, her babies. All twelve of them that she had raised so far, the youngest still quite young and the oldest ones now the dog equivalent of teenagers. They were a handful, all of them either German Shepherds or other kind of Shepherd breeds. She had to scold them from time to time to make sure the older ones weren't bullying the younger ones, but mostly they got on well, taking turns enjoying their mother or playing with each other. 

Sarah's breasts were being sucked, the puppies taking turns, and even the older ones who were in fact already weaned were now allowed to suck again. The way they were making tiny noises and wagging their tales was endearing, but also arousing. One puppy released Sarah's nipple, its stomach now apparently full. There was milk all over its muzzle, which the puppy licked.

"Who's hungry?" Sarah asked, cupping her full breast and offering it to the puppies. An older puppy came to her and started licking the nipple curiously, its tongue collecting all the spilled milk. 

"Ohh. Mm." 

It was licking it carefully, strong swipes of its tongue, until it seemed to remember what to do with its mom's breast, and started sucking the nipple.

While some of the puppies were feeding on Sarah, others were enjoying their mom in other ways. She was lying on her back, legs splayed open, a stack of pillows under her hips. It was easy to add a pillow or take one away to accommodate all the puppies who wanted to mate with her. One of the oldest was stuck inside her, leg thrown over her so that the dog had its back towards Sarah. The knot was tugging inside her slightly, a stream of semen flowing into her. The dog pulled, and the knot popped free with a slick sound. The young dog growled at another who immediately tried to start a play-fight, and instead retreated into a corner to lie down and lick its red and swollen penis clean. The dog had successfully bred his mother, followed the instinct to push into a warm, wet channel that smelled so inviting, and unloaded all the potent semen inside.

A younger puppy got between Sarah's legs to taste her. She held her breath: if the puppy decided to breed her, this would be his first time. 

"Yes, good boy. Did you see what your brother did, hmm? He bred his mommy, put his dick inside and pumped his mommy full cum. You wanna do that, baby?"

By their example, the older puppies were teaching the younger ones how to mate, and that their mom was theirs to feed from and to fuck. Even if the instincts of the youngest ones weren't still fully developed, they often humped Sarah wherever they could, even her arms or thighs. The puppy between her legs was whining and stepping excitedly, looking like it wanted to do it but wasn't sure how. Sarah patted her stomach. 

"Come on, jump! Come to mommy!"

The puppy jumped, its weight resting on Sarah's stomach and hips aligned with her pussy. Something was bumping against her opening.

"That's it, push it in. Hump your mommy."

The puppy's instincts kicked in, and its hips started a humping movement, front paws squeezing hold of Sarah. The puppy's dick slid in for a moment, but then slipped out.

"Try again, sweetie. That's exactly where your dick belongs. Inside mommy's wet pussy."

It went in again, and this time Sarah held the puppy tightly against her, hands on its hips. 

"Aah, yes!" The dick grew in size fast, swelling inside Sarah's vagina while the puppy humped so fast its whole body was shaking. It caused a wet slapping sound. "Fuck your mommy, that's it." She squeezed hard around the thickness, gripping it with her vagina. "Give me your cum, baby."

The warm liquid splashing inside her made her squeal with joy, and the puppies that were sucking milk from her paused to glance at her questioningly before continuing. Receiving her sons' cum was the best, knowing they were thoroughly enjoying their mom. The pull-out made a trickle of cum flow out of her. Several puppies came to lick it, almost fighting over her hot and sloppy pussy. Sarah's eyes were closed, happily enjoying the swift tongues of the puppies, feeling the arousal gather inside her, when a sudden sensation made her eyes open. Warm tight pressure around her clit. Raising her head a little, she saw that one of the very youngest had found his way there and was full-on sucking her clit. Her mind went blank for a second, until she realized the puppy must have mistaken her clit for a nipple. The puppy didn't seem to mind that no milk was coming out of it. The instinct was just to suck, so it kept on sucking, tasting the strong taste.

Sarah's head dropped back. The suction was strong, the puppy's mouth tight around her clit, making a continuous milking movement. A choked sound left Sarah's throat: vaguely she realized she must look drunk with pleasure, stupid from it. Her puppy was sucking her to an orgasm so well and she was powerless to stop it. The suction around her clit, combined with the suction around her nipples and the tongues lapping her pussy lips, made a tingling feeling start in her spine and travel to her crotch, the orgasm hitting her so strongly that she at first she couldn't even make a sound, mouth open in shock. Her body trembled, waves of pleasure going through it. The orgasm made liquid squirt from her pussy, her slick and doggy cum spraying against the heads of the puppies licking her.

She was moaning now, helpless with the aftershocks going through her. Catching her breath took a while, many of the puppies licking her clean and some playfully fighting on top of her. Then she pushed them gently away and with an effort turned on her stomach, getting into the doggy position and offering herself again. An older pup jumped her, its dick filling her channel in a way that made her sigh in ecstasy. She was ready for more cum from her sons.

********

Later that night a leash was put around Sarah's neck, she was stripped naked, and then put into a car, inside her dog cage.

"We've rented you," he owner who was driving the car said. "To four gentlemen and their dogs. One of them has a farm so I'm taking you there. I'll come pick you up in the morning."

When they got there, Sarah was met by the owner of the farm, a man in his forties. Sarah's owner gave the farmer the end of Sarah's leash.

"Take good care of our bitch."

With that, Sarah was left with the man. A tug of the leash made her follow the man into a barn. It was fairly dark inside, but a light bulb was hanging from the ceiling and illuminating a couple of breeding stands.

"As you can see, I've set up breeding stands over here. I have two mastiffs myself, and the other guys should be arriving any minute with their dogs. Why don't you get comfortable on the stand?" the man said, patting Sarah's naked ass cheek.

Sarah did as told, choosing the one that allowed her to be in doggy position.

"Good. I'll go get the boys."

She didn't have to wait long before the farmer came back, now with two large Mastiffs. One was tied nearby, while the other was let loose. It ran up to Sarah, sniffing her all over, its posture dominant and excited. 

"I saw you at the stud show a while back. I said to myself, the guys are not gonna believe this, but I know they would love you. And the boys too, of course," the man laughed. "Yeah, you lick her good, Jack." The dog had started licking Sarah's buttocks, then finding its way to her openings, which it started licking with gusto. "So finally I convinced them that we should all rent you. Oh, Jack's dick is peeking out."

The dog sounded excited too, panting rapidly. Then it jumped, nails scratching a bit painfully against Sarah's skin, before it got a good grip of her. After a few tries the dick pushed inside. Yes, this was a big boy. Sarah pushed back against the dog, biting her lip in arousal, when the rigorous fucking started. In the midst of it she heard the door of the barn open and men and dogs coming in.

"Jesus Christ! Look at that!" someone shouted. "You told us, but I don't think I believed it until now. Shit."

"Tell me about it," someone else said. "Fuck, I got hard so fast I feel light-headed."

"Don't fucking faint, you don't want to miss this. Fuck her, Jack."

The Mastiff felt so enormous that Sarah was whining, the knot a huge ball inside her when the dog started shootings its load into her.

"Jack's fucking coming, he's shooting his cum. Look at his balls twitching."

"She's loving it. The bitch is loving it, a whore for dogs. I can't fucking believe it, look at her copulating with a dog."

Even if Sarah had been allowed to speak, she couldn't have denied it. Wouldn't have. This was what she was made for, to be mated with dogs all the time. The Mastiff's dick was so amazing that she was coming on it already, her pussy convulsing around the thickness. She wasn't the only one, one of the men grunting in a way that signaled he just came.

"I gotta let Cap have her next, he's dying to breed her."

Sarah got a glimpse of yellow fur, guessing the dog to be a Golden Retriever. When the Mastiff's knot popped out, the dick leaving such an empty feeling inside her, her open hole was soon filled by the Retriever's dick. The dog was pistoning its hips hard with a wet slap.

"I know. We'll let her suck Sam. You think she'll do it?"

Please, _please_.

"I was told she'd do anything."

The other Mastiff was brought in front of Sarah, positioned so that she could reach the dick. It was sheathed, just the pink head visible. Sarah started rubbing it, encouraging it to come out. The friction made the dick grow, pink flesh swelling and gaining length. She caressed it with her lips, eyes closing with desire, feeling the hot skin. Then she opened her mouth and took it in. God, the musky taste. The men were cheering her. She sucked with enthusiasm, feeling spit dribble down her chin, while the Golden Retriever on her back reached its peak and started shooting inside her. It was unbearably hot, being fucked and getting to suck a doggy dick, one of these dicks that she so loved and appreciated. She wished her mouth was large enough to take in the entire length and the knot. If only for that purpose, she wished her kennel had small dogs. Then she could maybe fit everything inside her mouth. Now she could only caress the knot, squeeze it with her fingers and imitate the tight grip of a vagina. The men were holding the dog so that it wouldn't hump too much and choke Sarah, but the dick was still moving back and forth in her mouth. Then she felt it thicken even more, the knot swell, and hot liquid started to shoot down her throat. Bliss, delicious cum filling her stomach. She drank it all, keeping her lips around the thickness the whole time it took for the dick to finish pulsing out cum. Then she licked the shaft clean.

"This bitch is unbelievable. The hottest fucking thing ever. I need to, I fucking need to..." A human cock was stuffed inside Sarah's mouth. Her jaw was tired, but she submitted to it, letting the cock fuck her throat until it released the semen. It was good because it was semen, but it was not as good as dogs' or horses', not at all. Another dog mounted her, one that made a funny loud whining noise the whole time it was fucking her. It didn't manage to knot, shootings only a few spurts inside her, some all over her and the rest dripping on the ground. It made her moan sadly, her pussy contracting around nothing, craving the knot.

"I can't believe her, she wants the knot so bad. Thomas, let her have Cosmo's knot."

Sarah heard the names, and everything inside her went still. She was being lifted, moved to the other breeding stand so she would be lying on her back. And then she saw the dog. Her father's dog. Cosmo, a large black and brown mixed breed dog with short fur and floppy ears. 

The last time she had seen Cosmo was back when she was living her old life, her own human life and not that of the breeding bitch. In the beginning, the owners had forced her to contact her father and tell him all kinds of things. That she had got a job and had to move away. She wasn't as close to her father as she had been as a kid, before her parents had separated and her mom had passed away. During the time that she had been at the kennel, she had sent some e-mails and made phone calls to her father, which had seemed to satisfy his curiosity about how Sarah was doing.

Cosmo was staring at her, panting and tail wagging fast. Pulling on a leash that was held by a man. Sarah now lifted her gaze and recognized her father, who was a tall man in his late forties, hair and stubble already speckled with gray. Her father was looking at her with his mouth slightly open and pupils blown wide. She wasn't sure of the expression, but then her attention was caught by Cosmo, who was set free. The dog ran to her, giving her kisses everywhere, so excited that it didn't seem to know what to do.

"He likes her," one of the men said laughing, and it was then that Sarah realized the other men had no idea who she was. But her father knew. She was frozen in place. The men steered Cosmo between Sarah's legs. She couldn't believe it, the dog that she had looked after many times now starting to lick her, just like all the other male dogs she had mated with. Her pussy was on fire, her body jerking whenever Cosmo's tongue touched her clit. _Good boy_. 

Then Sarah's father Thomas stepped close.

"Good boy, Cosmo," he said, voice raspy. Then he touched Sarah, hand patting her naked belly lightly. "Jump." 

Cosmo obeyed, jumping on Sarah and his hips instinctively jabbing forward. He couldn't hit the target, though, so Thomas helped, directing Cosmo's dick straight into Sarah's waiting hole. She gasped, eyes locked with her father's, when Cosmo's hips found the rhythm. Sarah's back arched off the bed, feeling the dick grow inside her while it was pushing, getting so big. She was being fucked by her father's dog while her father and his friends watched.

"Is that milk?" someone asked, and everyone stared at Sarah's full breasts. Then Thomas grabbed one, his rough sun-browned fingers squeezing the pale softness gently, which made milk spray out.

"Fucking hell. She's lactating."

"Made some puppies, did you?" the men laughed dirtily. Thomas was staring at his wet fingers, which he then put inside his mouth, his eyes closing.

"Cosmo's gonna nut," someone said.

He was, the thick length that was filling Sarah twitching and starting to release the cum, a process that took a while with Cosmo panting happily on top of Sarah. A soft mewl left her, the pulsing of the thickness inside her too good. When the knot started to slowly pull out, Thomas watched closely. Sarah could feel it emerging from her pussy, by the sound of it slick and cum escaping before it popped out with a rush of juices, the length of Cosmo's dick then sliding out and slapping against her. Cosmo had hardly jumped off her, when Sarah's father ripped open his fly and revealed his cock. It looked painfully hard, an angry red color, and it was drooling. It was her father's cock, the one that had bred Sarah's mom and made her.

Someone whistled. "Go for it, dude."

Thomas stepped between Sarah's legs and with one single push slid in balls-deep into his daughter's pussy. Sarah clamped around it, her body yearning for it, even if her mind was somewhat in shock. Thomas pulled back and then pushed in, the slide a squishy wet noise. He started fucking, balls slapping wetly against her pussy. Everything was wet from dog semen, her father was churning it inside her. The cock was thick and long, and she felt oddly proud that her father's human penis could satisfy her like this.

"Yeah, man. Fuck the doggy cum deeper," someone said.

Thomas was grunting, staring into Sarah's eyes while snapping his hips. Sarah lifted her feet from the stirrups of the breeding table and wrapped her legs loosely around her father's hips.

"Fuck the bitch, breed her."

"She's my-" Thomas gasped. "She's my daughter."

He said it. He seriously said it aloud. Everyone was silent, and Sarah could feel a hot flush spread over her, no doubt going absolutely red. All the while his father's dick was pumping inside her.

"You're shitting us."

"No. She is. Fuck, Sarah," Thomas squeezed out and leaned over Sarah, fucking her more forcefully.

"No fucking way. Jesus." The men were mumbling to themselves and moaning now. Thomas leaned even closer and opened his mouth around Sarah's nipple and sucked, moaning while doing it. She could see milk drip from the side of his mouth. Then the cock got even harder, Thomas pushing in deep a couple of times and groaning loudly as he shot his load into his daughter, his seed mixing with all the dog seed. Sarah slid her hand in between their bodies to rub her clit until she came too, orgasming around her father's cock.

Finally Thomas lifted his head, lips covered in milk and looking drunk. His penis slid out, and to Sarah's shock Cosmo came to lick it clean.

"Thomas' daughter, fuck."

Sarah was half out of it herself, barely paying attention when the men lifted and turned her so she was in doggy position again. A dog jumped her and she was filled again - it didn't even matter which one, just that she was being bred. One of the men knelt beside her and squeezed her breasts softly. Milk sprayed out.

"Oh my god. You're milking her." During this breeding the men did in fact milk her, taking turns squeezing her breasts and lying on the floor with their mouths open to catch the milk. She felt like a cow that was being milked, while cum was being pumped into her vagina.

"We gotta breed her with the horses now. We have to."

Sarah's leash was pulled so she got up, her knees a little wobbly. The farmer led her to the back of the barn and switched a light on. She was looking at some kind of a padded stand.

"That's a breeding mount, but we've modified it just for you." The farmer led Sarah close. She could also feel a warm hand slide down her back, over her buttocks and between her legs, pushing until she parted them. She knew it was her father's possessive hand. Cosmo started licking her dripping pussy, and her father's fingers remained there, exploring the slick heat.

"You see, normally it's just this padded cylinder-like thing with a tube inside, so the stallion can mount it, stick his cock inside the tube and release his semen. Which is then used for artificial insemination. But we've made it hollow inside, removed the tube, elevated the top so there's enough room for you to climb inside. You'll be in exact same position as the tube would normally be."

"You don't have to explain it to her, Billy. She's just a bitch, she'll get bred the way we decide it," one of the men said.

"Yes," Sarah's father said behind her, pushing his fingers inside her and inspecting the wetness. "Just a breeding bitch."

The farmer pulled the leash, and Sarah climbed inside the breeding mount. She could see only to her sides. She was grabbed and pulled into a correct position. Everything was quiet for a little while, until there was noise coming from outside, a door opening. Neighing and snorting told her there was a stallion in the room, an excited one.

"You can't see him from there, but he's a big one. All Billy's stallions are trained for the breeding mount, so the stallion got an erection just from entering the barn. He knows what's up. It's hanging there under his belly, like a thick hose ready to spray cum."

The noises of the horse came closer, and then the entire breeding mount shook when the horse jumped it. For a moment Sarah was scared it wouldn't hold, that it would break and she would end up crushed, but it seemed the men had done a good job modifying it. Then she felt it, hot flesh pushing against her opening. Only a part of the cock reached her, otherwise she would be totally split in two, but it was pushing relentlessly. The thickness of it intimidated her, until the head popped in with a slick push. It took her breath away.

"It's in! Finally getting to fuck a real vagina, eh? None of those plastic tubes. A real hot, tight and juicy pussy, already cummy. Lucky boy."

The horse cock was so thick she thought she would tear. But the muscles of her vagina adjusted to the massive girth, taking it in. Being so slick from her own juices and doggy cum helped. The horse pushed hard, Sarah gasping from the shock of the cock moving deeper. The horse was snorting and whinnying as it pushed again. Then it went still. All she could feel was the rush of liquid filling her. When the cock pulled out, it felt like she was left gaping open, a stream of semen dripping out. 

The men were talking, a hand reaching in to check she was okay. "She's perfect," Sarah heard her father's voice. "Open and slick, no tears. I think she wants more. I think she wants more horse cock...?" She heard the question in her father's voice, so she contracted her muscles and clenched down on the hand that had pushed inside her. "Oh yeah, bring the next boy in." Her father rubbed over her clit teasingly, leaving her panting as the next horse jumped on the breeding stand. The thick cock entered her. It sounded like the horse got even more excited when it felt the wet heat of her pussy, neighing loudly while it pumped its hips. She was helpless inside the breeding stand, she could only lie there and take it when the monstrous cock fucked her and hot semen sprayed out. Her own arousal made her pussy clench helplessly, on the verge of orgasming. The cock pulled out, and the horse passed the breeding stand when it was led out of the barn. Sarah could see the horse's legs and the cock swinging under its belly as it walked, dark brown base and pale pink length, semen still dripping from the flared head. She was so full of the stuff now that it felt like the cum was sloshing inside her. Without meaning to, her mouth opened in desire, wanting to wrap her lips around the cock head. But the stallion was led away and another followed, so excited that it run to the breeding stand and jumped it immediately. Another horse cock started pumping into her, the sound of its thrusts a slurping, sucking sound. It was like the stallion was fucking the orgasm out of her, she felt the peak of it approaching. It made her scream, unusual for her, since she'd come to enjoy her pleasures more quietly, usually panting and mewling softly in happiness. 

"Bitch is cumming. The horse is making her orgasm." The walls of her vagina caressed the enormous cock inside her, encouraging it to spill the semen into her. "She's insatiable. Can someone wipe the floor? I think the horses are slipping, it's like a lake of cum in there." It had to be, so much cum being pumped into her that there was no way it could remain inside, pouring out of her the second she wasn't plugged by a cock.

They took a break, pulling her out of the breeding stand and lying her down on a blanket. In no time Sarah's father was on her, his dick slipping inside while another man pushed in alongside him. Sarah was fucked so open by the stallions that the mens' cocks felt like they belonged to little boys. It was still nice, seeing how completely mindless they were with lust, their faces red as they shot their loads inside her, Thomas again gorging on her milk. 

"More, more. Get the Shire horses next."


End file.
